Tortured Phantoms
by MelanieM2108
Summary: When Samantha Rose gets attacked after finishing work at the Kingdom's Menagerie, she is taken to Kingdom Hospital where she starts seeing odd things begin to happen, and strange people watching her every move. Who is it watching her? What strange forces are coming for her?
1. Tortured Phantoms Chapter 1

Tortured Phantoms

Chapter 1:

Her Birthday's Grand Finale

I do not own Kingdom Hospital, Stephen King does. I make no profit from this, it is just **fan-fiction** written for amusement. Only Samantha and Jason are mine, as is the plot.

Gurgled screams could be heard coming from the giant anteater's habitat in the Kingdom Zoo as the EMT's raced inside. "Get that animal away from her!" Jason roared to his employees, bright blue eyes blazing in fury. "Get it away from Samantha!" A tranquilliser dart shot into the rampaging brown anteater's side, causing the animal to fall short of its next attack on the black haired teen.

"Keep the animal out of the way." Danny the first EMT ordered, leaning over Samantha. Her eyes were starting to close. "Samantha! Stay with me." He began checking her wounds, pulling a multitude of items from his black medical bag. His eyes shot up to his black haired assistant. "Ollie start compressing the bloodflow." Samantha's eyes burst open at the first touch, letting out an ear piercing scream.

Why won't they stop touching me?

she thought agonized. _Can't they see that it hurts? What did I do to deserve this? _

"It'll be alright Samantha, they're going to help you." Jason was stroking her hair soothingly. _Bullshit they're helping me Uncle J, they're __**hurting**__me._ She could barely keep her eyes open the pain was so intense, she felt exhausted just from screaming. _Why did they make me go into this pit alone? On my birthday too, I just finished work, got changed and they suddenly needed me to stay late to help with the anteater._

The anteater was in heat, he was angry.

_It was only a natural reaction. _The rational part of her mind answered her unspoken question.

She howled with pain again as they lifted her body onto the stretcher and into the ambulance, her body jostling with the movement. "I'll be there soon Sam." Jason's eyes were watering. Danny sat in the back with Samantha, hand flying straight to his radio. "Kingdom, we are enroute, young female approximately 18 years, severe blood loss, three fractured ribs, partially shattered, lascerations to stomach and internal organs. Trauma to the frontal lobe. Possible concussion. Patient is conscious, blood pressure dropping, heart rate weakening." . He stopped for a moment to listen to the other person speaking. "No puncturing to the heart or lungs, E.T.A 14 minutes." She could only listen with horror as the shaved headed EMT described what was wrong with her over the radio.

"Seventeen..." she whimpered. Danny turned his head from where he was working on her stomach. "What did you say?" He said, voice barely audible over the hum of the ambulance's engine. "I'm seventeen, n-not eighte-" she couldn't finish, coughing up her life's blood. "OLLIE! STEP ON IT!" the older male growled, setting to work on freeing her airways. "You're not even old enough to be working there, what was he thinking..." Danny murmured to himself.

Samantha looked to the back of the van and noticed a small girl, the girl looked no older than eight, nine at the most. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes that were shadowed by black moon shaped circles. Her extremely pale skin made her look as though she'd seen a ghost. She wore a dirty dress that seemed to be from another century, with an apron over the front. Around her neck was a small brass bell that she clutched between her tiny hands. Her most prominent feature though were the two scars on either side of her forehead. They looked like two holes had been dug into her head.

"Come on Samantha, stay with me. Don't give up on me now. C'mon tell me something about yourself, about your family." His grey eyes shined in desperation. Samantha glanced back towards the little girl, but she wasn't there anymore. "D-don't have any, Jason a-" *cough* "dopted me when I was eleven. My parents died three years before." She started to dose.

"Samantha! You'll be alright you'll get to see him agai-" he was cut off as the ambulance swerved and came to a stop. "Here." Ollie barked jumping out of the drivers seat. The back doors flew outwards, Danny moved to the side pulling the stretcher out and into the emergency bay of Kingdom Hospital. A young nurse fainted at the sight of all the blood. _Seriously? She shouldn't be working here._

"Dr. Hook, Dr. Draper to E.R shtat. Dr's. Hook _und_ Draper to E.R shtat." Came a voice over the intercom. Samantha's eyes shot open as she was moved into the operating room. The first thing she noticed was a tall blonde man in his early 30's, dressed in a doctor's uniform staring at a slightly younger red-head doctor's chest. _You're supposed to be helping people you lazy bastard not standing around staring at some bimbo's chest._

"Okay what have we got here Danny?" A young brunette man asked, pulling on his surgical gloves. "Animal attack, poor girl was attacked by a highly aggressive giant anteater." He relayed the information that he'd given to the people on the radio. "Does she have a name?" The doctor spoke again as he started working on her stomach. "Samantha." Danny answered, "Never told us her last name." _You never asked, bright spark_.

"Samantha, my name is Dr. Hook, can you speak at all? Can you tell me your name?" She started to dose again, but was jolted awake by a cold breeze in the room. "Rose, Samantha Rose."

Yet again her sight was drawn to the corner of the room. This time it wasn't the little girl standing there but a teenage boy, a boy around Samantha's age. He had the same pallor to him that the little girl had, and the same dark quarter moons under his eyes. His hair was a curly jet black and his clothes were seemingly from the same time as the girl's. He was staring at her with both curiosity and pure hatred.

His eyes suddenly shot to a spot behind Samantha, his mouth curving upwards in a sneer before he turned and disappeared through the wall behind him.

She craned her neck trying to catch a glimpse of what he had seen before Dr. Hook pulled her attention back to him. "Samantha, please try to keep yourself still we can't risk having anything else torn." _Can't risk it? How bad are my wounds? What did that boy see? _She didn't have to wait long for the answer to her final question. A giant anteater came into her view, alongside the little girl from the ambulance. _That's the creature that attacked me! Why are they here? _Samantha's eyes widened in horror, shooting from face to face.

None of the doctors or nurses seemed to acknowledge the two beings' existence. _Can't they see them? Why is it I can? What the hell is going on? _

"Why does she have to die Antibus?" _Antibus? Who the hell is __**Antibus**__? That animal?_

"We have need of her Mary_._" The male voice came out of nowhere._ Is it coming from that thing?! "I have need of her." _He continued softly as if in Samantha's head, his gaze resting on her.

WHAT?! Have need of me? Why does that thing want me?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was seized by another coughing fit. "Shit! Somebody start clearing her throat, her lung and heart have been punctured by her ribs." Hook ordered moving faster on her stomach.

"Dr. Hook her heart rate is dropping rapidly!" The man with thick framed glasses declared. "No! Samantha stay awake, c'mon stay awake." Hook moved even faster, his face falling as the heart moniter started a whining drone. "No, No! NO! C'mon stay with me! Stay with me!" His voice was filled with anger, his hands automatically beginning CPR. The drone continued. "Hook, enough." The blonde doctor set her hand on Hooks'. Hook stared into the young girl's glassy emerald eyes.

Mary rang her bell, sobbing. "Come Mary, we must go for now." The deep voice spoke to the girl. "To Peter?" She whimpered. "To Peter." He confirmed leading her through the wall.

"Call it. Time of death 5:57pm."

AN: Hope you liked it, this is my first fanfic. Paul is seventeen in this fic and Hook is 27. xMelaniex


	2. Chapter 2- A Rag Doll

_I do not own Kingdom Hospital, Stephen King does and credit for the song 'Sweet Dreams Are Made of This' goes to the Eurythmics and Marilyn Manson respectively. But the version I've chosen for this fic is the Marilyn Manson one. I make no profit from this, it is just __**fan-fiction**__ written for amusement. Only Samantha and Jason are mine, as is the plot._

_I just realised parts of this fic might be a bit out of order from the canon, but it will all make sense. Please bear with me. xMelaniex_

Chapter 2:

_A Rag-doll_

A seventeen year old Samantha found herself in a clouded world. She was at a lake that was oddly familiar and fog was clouding almost everything. Her hands flew to her stomach. _No damage. There's a small scar near my ribs but that's it. It's like it never happened. _She began to sob quietly, her breath coming out in light green bursts of smoke. "_Samantha.." _Her attention was pulled away to see a younger version of herself standing on rocks waves brushing her small feet. Gazing further down she saw that they were standing near a dock over the water. _Is this heaven? Hell? Is that really me standing there? I have to be dead. I remember being in the hospital.. How did I get here if I'm dead?_

_"Samantha..." _Jason's voice called to her from the edge of the dock that Samantha had been brought to when she was twelve. Four years to the day of her parents' death. Her parents had died in a tragic boating accident near the docks. They had been driving a speed boat around the wide lake, when they'd lost control of the steering and crashed into the docks, narrowly missing Samantha who was playing slightly further downstream with Jason. She had seen it happening before Jason did, he'd pulled her out of the way just in time before the boat exploded taking the lives of both of her parents with it. She'd tried immensely to forget that day. Nightmares had plagued her for years but this was different. For one her parents weren't there, every nightmare had been of the accident.

_"Samaantha..." _The voice called again. She felt her legs carry her closer. Both versions moved at once. Little Samantha reached Jason first, taking his outstretched hand coming to the very edge. She watched intently as the younger girl gazed into the water oblivious to anything around her. _"Look. See. You __**will**__ see it all." _His voice took a deeper tone moments before she was pushed into the water with a scream escaping her lips, letting water fill her lungs.

The older and younger girls were suddenly one as her gaze landed on a black haired man wearing an old white shirt with grey pants and red suspenders. She tried to break for the surface but something was grabbing her head and holding her down under the water. She could see nothing but blackness. _Let me go! No PLEASE! I don't want to be dead! _Her lungs were constricting trying to grasp even the slightest bubble of air but failing miserably. The force holding her down suddenly pulled away as if in shock and the shadow cast over the water disappeared along with it. But it was too late, whatever saved her didn't come soon enough. Moments later she lost consciousness a new voice echoing in the abyss of her mind.

"_**Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to be used by you. Some of them want to abuse you-" **_The voice was both soothing and eerie. But it ultimately was what called Samantha from her unconscious.

Samantha began to asphyxiate as she tried to breathe through the dirty liquid that was surrounding her, shooting out of the fetal ball she had curled herself into. _I can't breathe! What the hell is happening? Where am I?!_ She began to struggle, her attempts to reach the surface futile as her flaying arms came in contact with a hard surface. "Stop that if you know what's good for you! This feeling of suffocation is all in your mind. You _can _breathe under here short-timer." The bubbles in the liquid disappeared and her unruly black hair ceased its movement to reveal the hard object to be a torso. A very _naked_ _torso._

_Great. The first time I see a guy naked and I'm dead. Just my luck._

Her eyes rose to meet another pair. _He's that guy from before, the one from the hospital room. But he was in my dream too. What the hell am I doing in water with __**him**__?_ He had a cocky smirk on his face that distracted from the harsh glare in his dark eyes. Samantha looked away._ On second thought a better question would be why is he naked?! _

"Enjoying the view short-timer? Might as well seeing as I am and we both match." She could hear the laughter in his voice. But it was his last remark that brought her attention to herself. _Holy crap! I'm naked! What did this bloody perve do to me?! _ "Who the hell are you, what are we in and what have you done with my clothes?!" She moved to cover herself but it only brought their bodies closer. _Shit, no. Bad body, go the other way. _The liquid stung a bit against her skin and she felt her back hit a glass tank.

"I'm Paul, if you must know short-timer we're in a saline solution and I didn't do anything to your clothes they were taken off you after you died. But if you ask me you're better this way. Easier to hurt without having to worry about dragging through pesky layers to get to the best stuff." His hand ran down her side as he spoke leading a path to small scar, the only evidence of her fatal attack. "Liar. Let me out of here now." Samantha pushed him away from her, making another break for the surface.

His arm shot out and dragged her back down under him. _Okay, thank you to whoever's watching he's not totally naked. _Her relief was shortlived as he cradled himself between her legs and held her down, his face was the first thing she saw and he looked _pissed_. "**Don't** try that again, and don't call me a liar. Try again and you won't like what I'd do to you. I'm not the only one around here and I doubt you want them to see you like this," he snarled each word.

"Ooh hit a nerve did I? Poor baby. Now let me go!" She tried to buck him off but it only aggrivated him more. His face darkened considerably, there was no more playful Paul. Only this psycho aggressive one. In one quick movement his teeth latched onto her shoulder, tearing through the flesh with one bite. Blood or something equally dark bled from the wound, colouring the saline an even dirtier brown. Samantha screamed in agony, her new wound burning white hot. The pain from the bite and the liquid sting was too much for her, tears streamed from her eyes and she began to plead with him to stop.

A door slamming open nearby is what finally took his attention away from her. Both of their eyes flew to the two people now standing there. The young girl with holes in her head and a tall man with bandages around his head and a hospital gown. Paul immediately went on the defensive, his back straightening as he grabbed Samantha and threw her behind him, slamming her against the glass.

"GET OUT! Both of you stay away from her she's mine!" Samantha watched in fear as Paul roared at the little girl. But the little girl wasn't fazed. "He can't hurt us. When he's in the tank he's less powerful. He has to stay in there. To recharge I think." The words out of the little girl's mouth shocked Samantha. _Less powerful? You mean that when he's out of here he's stronger? _Her thoughts were broken by the deep growl coming from Paul.

"We have to help her Peter. Please." The little girl looked up at the man pleadingly. Peter glanced between the girl and the tank, his mind made up as he began to walk towards the two submerged ghosts. Paul was snarling as Peter reached over him to get to Samantha. Peter had just grabbed her wrist, unfortunately his arm blocked his view of Paul rearing up before grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to the water. A tug of war ensued between the ghost and the short-timer. Paul pulling Peter closer and the other pulling away. _Ow! I'm not a rag-doll! Are they crazy? They're gonna pull my arms off!_

A mighty roar reverberated through the room as an anteater-turning-human burst in. Power radiating off of every part of him. He grabbed Peter by the shoulder and threw Peter behind him towards the young girl, Peter landing flat on his back. The anteater-man reached into the saline without hesitation, pulling Samantha towards the surface._ He looks almost exactly like Paul, his hair is straighter._ Paul yanked her back by her stomach, although each pull made by him was small compared to the ones made by the new-comer. "Enough." The not-Paul commanded, a tone of finality. His arm making one sharp pull and she was free of Pauls' grasp.

Snarling in anger Paul tried to make another lunge at her but coming short as his powers were weakened considerably. He could do nothing but thrash and snarl in his tank, too weak to break free. Samantha's gaze went instantly to the new-comer as he gave her his leather jacket. _Is this Antibus? The one that attacked me? It can't be. _It was then she remembered she was nude and immediately covered herself as much as the jacket would allow. Antubis chuckled lowly and led her towards the little girl tending to Peter just outside the door. Samantha glanced at the surrounding room, it looked like a hospital only dirtier and everything had a dark hue to it. "I'm Mary. This is Peter. You've met Antubis," her voice was like a small bell. Her gaze finally lifted from her patient and met Samantha's.

"Hello Mary." Samantha nodded in acknowledgement. "Antubis will she be my pal?" Mary's eyes gleamed hopefully, Samantha couldn't say no to her. "If she wishes to be." Antubis replied. The little girl's face fell for a moment before, perking up yet again. "Samantha will you be my pal?" "I'd be honoured Mary." Samantha agreed. The little ghost girl's face pulled into an ear-splitting grin before she pulled Peter through a dirty hallway. Antubis came up besides her and smiled encouragingly and started walking ahead.

Samantha glanced between Antubis and the door she had come from and she took no time to reach his side. "Antubis huh?" She asked tilting her head slightly. "A misunderstanding, my true name is Anubis. Mary understands it to be Antibus. For her I change my form accordingly. Hence the anteater." He turned and smiled at me. _Anubis? Egyptian God of the Dead? Seriously? _She gasped as her thoughts were yet again interrupted but not by anything spoken aloud. _Seriously. _His voice was in her head and it wasn't all in her mind if the smug grin on Anubis' face was anything to go by.

_The God of the Dead killed me? I'm screwed._

_AN: Woo Chapter 2 fiinally finished._

_Just want to say thank you to __AngelofDarkness95__ for being my very first ever reviewer, you made my day and helped inspire me to write a second chapter. :) _

_Yet again hope you liked it. xMelaniex._


End file.
